No Regrets
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: It had reached the point where Ciel had completed his revenge and was ready for Sebastian to take his soul, but for some unforeseen reason Sebastian cant take Ciel's soul. Will Sebastian confess his love for Ciel or will it be another. And what will Ciel do with some new found freedom. sebaxciel pairing. rated m for future chapters an yaoi content
1. Chapter 1

(Please note at the end I am speculating as to the method for a demon turning a human into a demon. I also do not own the song lyrics)

My name is Ciel Phantomhive and this is where my life ends, or so I thought.

I walked along the pathway that was a leafy carpet of reds oranges and yellows, well all the autumn colours, towards the ruins of what was my home before it was burnt down and my parent killed. I contemplated what I had accomplished in life, stopping criminals, most notoriously 'Jack the Ripper', and managing to make the Funtom Toy and Confectionary Company bigger and better than when my father ran it and let's not forget winning a royal warrant for our curry. I walked along the foundations where my parents were killed, where my kind hearted soul was lost forever, I thought about everything in my life but it still felt incomplete, something was missing, and I had a feeling that what I was missing was love, I had been so hyped up about revenge that I never really had love to give or receive but I suppose now it is too late. I stopped in front of a white marble seat, this was placed in memory of my parents, and how fitting it is that I will succumb to my fate at the same place they met theirs. I turned around to Sebastian who was about to complete the contract that we held. My revenge was complete, the queen was dead, so was Ash/Angela and all those who were party to my parent's death. So it was time for me to keep my end of the contract.

"Sebastian, please don't hesitate to make it a process that is slow and torturous." I sighed, my life was incomplete and here I am about to meet my death, I still hadn't found what is commonly known as true love. Sebastian removed his gloves and placed his left hand on his chest (the hand that holds the contract),

"Yes my Lord," he sounded reluctant, but it had to be done, what was there for me now, I wasn't really loved, or well I thought not at least. I sat myself down on the marble seat and waited for Sebastian to make the next move. He placed his hand on my face moving it up so that his fingers went under the eye-patch; he then pulled the eye-patch from my head revealing my mark of the contract. Sebastian sighed, "Master, may I ask that you close your eyes." I lifted my head and took one deep breath and looked at the full moon that was encased in a misty circle, this was to be the last thing that I would see, I then closed my eyes. For what seemed like an eternity to me but in reality was only about 5 minutes I sat there waiting. I sat there waiting for Sebastian to take my soul, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see my butler, stood there.

I glared at Sebastian and he knew why, I wanted to know why he hadn't started to take my soul.

"Sorry my Lord, but I couldn't do it, your life was incomplete, you were missing something. I want you to fulfil your last desire."

"Sebastian, my last desire was for true love, but there is no one I really love." I paused for a second, I had lied, there was one person that I loved the most I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. "Sebastian, would you grant me this final request, and then take my soul."

"What is it my Lord?"

"Kiss me, please." I seemed like I was begging. Like I was forcing him to do something that he didn't want to do. But Sebastian was very cooperative, he lent forward towards me, inch by inch as his face drew closer to mine I could see in his eyes that there was something that he wanted. And as our lips touched I felt as if my life was now complete, I felt that I had finally realised what true love is, and well I know there was Lizzie but to be honest I kind of grew tired of her. Well after what seemed like another eternity Sebastian finally parted his lips from mine.

"Well my lord, I will now _try to_ (mumbled) take your soul." I closed my eyes again and hoped that it would be over but yet again I never knew that it had begun. I re-opened my eyes to seen my butler on his hands and knees, to see Sebastian crying.

"S-Sebastian", I managed to speak, I was astonished as to the fact that I was seeing the iron-clad demon, my butler in tears; I had always thought that demons could never show emotions. I had managed to compose myself; "Sebastian, what's wrong." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ciel; I am so sorry my Lord."

"Sorry about what", I replied, I was rather confused at what he was implying.

"I'm sorry about the fact that I can't take your soul." Sebastian said whilst raising his head so he made eye contact with me, the tears were streaming down his face and I could feel that tears had begun to stream down mine.

"Tell me why Sebastian, why can't you take my soul, my revenge is complete and you granted me my final wish so why can't you take my soul." Sebastian sat on his knees, I just looked at him.

"It was something Grell said to me", I looked at him sternly, it was unlike Sebastian to even consider something that Grim Reaper would say, even though Grell was obsessed with Sebastian, he never let it bother him, why was something that Grell has said bothering Sebastian now.

"Please elaborate Sebastian, you never take much care of what he says." Sebastian came and sat next to me on the marble seat. Sebastian began to tell me of the events of one uneventful day in my life.

"That day when you had to check and sign all those documents from the business, that day you kept asking me to bring you sugary snacks, Grell came to the manor, he was complaining that I worked too hard and said that he would love to kill you so that him and me could be together. He stated that I had fallen in love with you when I refused his offer, I replied that I would never fall for a mere human."

"I take it then you lied." I replied.

"My lord you seem to forget I have told you on numerous occasions that I never lie, anyway back to the discussion topic, anyway Grell kept on moaning about this and that when he said that there was nothing to be gained from your soul, I felt so annoyed at that, that when I came to bring you your snack and I saw you asleep I wanted to take your soul then and there even though the contract was incomplete. But something stopped me; it was the same thing that stopped me just now."

"And what was that Sebastian", there was slight concern in my voice.

"Well Ciel, if I may call you that", I nodded in response. "Well Ciel, the reason why I couldn't take your soul then and I couldn't take your soul now is because _I love you _(whispered).

"Sebastian I didn't hear what you said at the end of the sentence, say it louder."

"I said I love you Ciel." I was shocked, well more as to the fact that why anyone would love me, why anyone would love a brat like me. That was more concerning than the issue of a demon having feelings towards a human.

"So Grell was right when he stated that you had fallen for me, you lied to me when you said that you would never fall for a mere human."

"Ciel I never lied, how many time am I going to have to tell you that. I said that I would never fall for a _mere_ human, you are not just any human to me, and as I said, I love you."

"Sebastian say that again please."

"What, I love you." I smiled at that response, "Ciel I know you have feelings towards someone, may I enquire as to who they are." I chuckled to myself.

"Sebastian, the person who I have feelings for is you. I love you too Sebastian, I have done and I always will do. I wish that there was some way for us to be together."

"What do you mean by that Ciel, why in your mind can't we be together?"

"Well Sebastian there are several reasons why;

Firstly you are a demon and I am your prey, you made that obvious when you had to rescue me from the black market auction at Viscount Druitt's place.

Secondly there is the contract; I have completed the revenge so you should take my soul, which is something I said to you earlier,

And thirdly which relates to the contract, we can't change it now can we, so there is no was that we can be together."

"Ciel you are still so naïve."

"Well sorry Sebastian but remember I am only 13 years old there is only so much I can compute, unlike yourself who is like over 200 and had well years of knowledge."

"Well if you wanted I could change the terms of the contract."

"Really" I sounded very confused at that point. "What do you mean, we can change the terms of the contract, I thought that the point of the contract was that the terms were finite, set in stone."

"Well, I am offering you the chance to change them."

"But what to Sebastian, I don't know what to change them to; all I know is that you don't want to take my soul."

"We can change the contractual terms from me devouring your soul, to me transforming you into a demon, so you will be like me. Would you like that Ciel?"

I thought for a second "Yes Sebastian, Yes I would love that." Sebastian took me by the hand, and stood up.

"Now Ciel this might hurt ok I remember when I became a demon the pain was excruciating, please don't let that deter you."

"Why do you think it is going to deter me?"

"I'm actually not quite sure. One last thing before I change you, I have devoured many souls before I met you, but you're the first for what I want."

"Well then Sebastian, what is that?"

"Well it's the first time that not only have I wanted someone's soul but their body as well. Ceil I want all of you not just your soul." I smiled and with that we got back to the transformation of me into demon Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian didn't lie about the pain, it was excruciating, it felt like someone was stabbing me numerously in several parts of my body. I felt that maybe it would have been better for Sebastian to take my soul. I wanted the pain to be over; I had experienced a lot of pain through my life and I never let that concern me, but this pain was something that I couldn't dull down, it raged like an inferno, like a forest fire that was cleansing the impurities of the world. I opened my eyes, which I had clamped shut due to the pain to see a shower of crows feathers encasing me and Sebastian. Sebastian had changed he was in his true form, only once have I known him to reveal what he really looks like but I never actually got to see that, it makes me laugh that only less than 24 hours ago Sebastian was in his true form.

"Sebastian, I think that is a good look for you."

"How is it? I look like a girl in these boots."

"No you don't, I think that it is an exceptionally good look, well the boots and the skin-tight trousers, the well fitted top and well yeah you're just perfect in every way possible." Sebastian looked up and down at me, I looked rather concerned.

"Well my lord, I feel that the transformation is coming to an end."

"And why is that Sebastian." I replied whist feeling something strange occur to me. Sebastian smiled; I too had noticed something different about him. "Sebastian I never knew you had wings."

"Well Ciel, I never knew you were so good looking like that."

"What are you on about", I replied with a confused look in my eye and in my tone of voice. Sebastian just looked at me. I looked down to see that what I was wearing had changed, and that I had wings too. "Sebastian, please explain to me why we have wings." The transformation had finished, my eyes were fiery as the sun and my nails were as black as the charcoal which remained on the ground from the burnt timber.

"We have wings my Lord, because we can change into an animal. I can change into a crow and since we both love each other I thought it was fitting to grant you the ability to change into a crow as well." I couldn't help but smile.

"Sebastian what are we going to do now, I mean it isn't possible for us to remain in the human world."

"Well I think that we can, it's not like I have aged since we met and I had no repercussions from that. I think we will be fine." Sebastian took my hand; by now although we remained in the clothing of our true form the wings had disappeared, well they hadn't disappeared it's just that we somehow morphed back into human form. Anyway Sebastian took me by the hand and we slowly walked back across my estate to the manor.

"Sebastian, I am curious as to what the others are going to say."

"What do you mean by others?" he replied.

"Well the servants, and the reapers; Grell and William," Sebastian seemed to not be fazed by this.

"Well about our servants there is something that I have never really told you about the servants."

"Sebastian if you're going to say that although they are human they have some inhuman ability, then it isn't new news to me."

"Well then how long have you known?"

"Well, Finny has the unfortunate tact of breaking everything so I realised that he has inhuman strength, Baldo although always in a rush he has amazing incite and strategy, he can almost always point out the flaws in someone's plan and Mey-Rin well she complains whenever someone tries to remove her glasses so I assume that she has inhuman eyes. So now tell me what are those reapers going to say when they find out." Sebastian stood awestruck at what I had told him, I don't think he realised that I knew about their secrets, it is only because knowing that Sebastian is a demon made me look deeper into people's character backgrounds, which is how I figured out what those three were hiding.

"Ciel, Grell is going to be the pain when he finds out, and William isn't really going to care much as long as we stay out of his way. Is there any way that we can prevent Grell from annoying us." I shook my head in response.

"Why Sebastian", I asked purely out of curiosity. We had reached the manor and were now sat in the drawing room together, well Sebastian was sat, I was laid across the sofa with my head in his lap looking up at him.

"Well it is just I had a nightmare about him the other day." I laughed in response.

"Sebastian it is unlike you to have a nightmare."

"Well I couldn't help it, Grell was just annoying me that's all and it was prying on my mind, you were in the dream as well."

"Come on tell me what the dream was about, you have got me curios.

(Note this is now told from Sebastian's point of view)

"Well Ciel, it goes as such, oh yeah and by the way I am telling it as the dream went, I just want to make it very clear that I do not love or like that Grim Reaper,

_**At first I was afraid, I was petrified, kept thinking I could never live without you by my side.**_

I was sat around doing nothing much waiting for Grell to return (shudders at the mention of Grell's name) I was waiting for my boyfriend to return home from reading cinematic records, but he never showed. I was worried; I wondered where he had gone. I waited and waited, I was wasting my life waiting for him."

"Well Sebastian" Ciel laughed, "I can't believe that you had a relationship with Grell, what would he say if he found out"

"Ciel back to the story;

_**But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong, I grew strong and I learnt how to get along.**_

I had learnt that Grell had done something unspeakable and morally wrong. I mean we were a couple, why would he do what he did, I was distraught, I wanted to know why he did what he did, and with that arrogant bastard as well."

"Sebastian what had he done that you hate so much", Ciel just laughed, I guess he found it funny as to what my nightmare entailed.

"Well Ciel, he had gone off with that reaper, he had gone and had an affair. He had an affair with William."

"Well you'll get over it won't you." Ciel butted in again.

"Ciel are you going to let me finish the story or not or are you going to keep interrupting" I pushed Ciel off the sofa. Ciel then stood up and proceeded to try and slap me around the face; I managed to grab his hand and pulled him so that he was within an inch of my face. "Do I have to spank you or are you going to shut up." Ciel smirked at me and then proceeded to lick my face. I forced him away from me and slapped him around the face.

"Hey there was no need for that Sebastian."

"Well Ciel there was no need to lick me." Ciel pulled me off the sofa onto the floor and then proceeded to climb on top of me and started to unbutton my shirt, I ran my hands through his hair and placed them on his back and pulled him closer to me. "Comfortable there Ciel", he just smiled and began to kiss me.

"Come Sebby, continue the story I'm intrigued."

"Ciel don't call me Sebby, and I will continue the story if you get off me."

"Fine Sebastian, continue the story, and by the way I am remaining where I am"

"Well then", I sighed, "back to the tale,

_**So you're back from outer space. I just walked in to find you here with that sad look on your face**_

Well anyway Grell decided to come back to me after about a week. I complained and moaned at him, I called him a bastard and told him that I was extremely pissed off with him; he had no respect for his boyfriend. I told him that it was over and that I never wanted to see him again. So he sulked off."

"But I guess he did come back."

"Yes Ciel he did, please can you get off me now, I am finding it a bit difficult to breath."

"No, I'm comfortable" Ciel replied, so I just rolled over so that I was on top of him. I then stood up and sat on the sofa.

"Sebastian", Ciel mumbled as he stood up. I just looked at him and patted the seat next to me, Ciel came and sat next to me and then once again he was laid on my lap.

"Anyway", I started the tale once again, "…

_**I should have changed that stupid lock, should have made you leave your keys, If I'd known for just one second you'll be back to bother me.**_

Well he did come back, sulking as per usual, he hadn't been able to get what he wanted from someone else and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being able to come and go as he pleases hell no, I was going to decide when I was ready to love someone again. I told him that I never wanted to see him again, and that I had a new love interest."

"Sebastian", Ciel stated with some shock in voice, "you lied, demons can't lie."

"I didn't lie. Ciel I am going to get very, very annoyed the next time you insinuate that I lied, I didn't lie, I did have a new love interest."

"And who was that, wait is it going to be William, or even Ronald Knox."

"Ciel let me continue the story and I will explain everything to you, there is no need to be impatient.

_**Go on now go, walk out the door, just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome any more, weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, did you think I'd crumble, did you think I would lay down and die?**_

Grell looked at me as if to say 'how could you do this to me, I give you my devoted love and this is how you repay me.' I told him to leave the house; I didn't want him to awake my new love. But would he leave" Ciel shook his head. "Anyway, I walked up to him and punched him in the face, he fought back, we wrestled around it was a fight, and surprisingly you Ciel slept right through it."

"Wait was I the young love of yours", Ciel exclaimed. I buried my head in my hands.

"Ciel will you stop interrupting, back to the story;

_**Oh no not I, I will survive, oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive , I've got all my life to live and all my love to give, I will survive. I will survive Hey, hey.**_

I then decided that I would find a way to get Grell out of my life, it was a lot harder than expected, and it involved talking to the one person that I most hated, William. I decided that I had to talk to him, I know this sounds desperate but he was my last hope, so I just walked up to him and demanded that he tried to get Grell to leave me alone."

"Did it work", Ciel questioned.

"well let's just say that William took some convincing, so I told him that I had formed a contract with a human and that Grell wasn't to come anywhere near me as he was the target of revenge for this human."

"Ok, I assume Sebastian that since you can't lie, you made a contract with me, but tell me why I wanted revenge, what did Grell do to make me want revenge?"

"Oh, he tried to kill you."

"That bastard", Ciel's eyes grew angry, he looked like he was about to lose it. I placed my finger over his mouth and told him to calm down, he didn't take to kindly to that, instead he grabbed my hand and sat up so that he was sat facing me.

"Ciel it was just a dream. There is no need to get irate about it, anyway William finally came round to my reasoning,

_**It took all the strength I had not to fall apart, kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,**_

But he said that he had no power to control what Grell did, I felt as if the trip was a waste of time, well it was, William couldn't help me get rid of Grell."

"Wait; first you wanted Grell out of your life now you're implying that you kill him."

"Well Ciel I must admit I wanted to kill Grell but I couldn't do it, well with the issue of what would happen if I killed a 'Devine being' such as a grim reaper, and the fact that I would complete the contract between us, and I hadn't had enough of you yet so I couldn't kill him."

"Ah, so in your dream you were in love with me, that's sweet."

"Anyway back to the main discussion;

_**I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself, I used to cry but now I hold my head up high**_

There was some feeling for Grell still with me but that was dominated by my sour side, the fact that he cheated on me was still raging on me, and he called himself an intermediary between man and god, I wanted to run up to him and give him a hug around his neck with my hands and scream in his face 'well I am a descendant of the devil, so don't think that your all hip 'n' it because you're not."

"Well did you", Ciel asked.

"No Ciel", I sighed, "I did not."

"Poor Sebby that must have been so unfair"

"Ciel that came across as patronising," Ciel looked as if he wanted to cry when I glared at him because he called me 'Sebby'.

"Why are you being so mean to me", Ciel mumbled as he rested his head on his chest.

"I'm not being means to you; I just don't like it when you keep interrupting, so back to the story;

_**And you see me, somebody new, I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you**_

Grell turned up, day after day and wouldn't leave me alone, even when I was working for you he would still turn up and proclaimed that he loved me. But I wouldn't have it. He begged and begged and begged so much so that I landed a punch in his face. I laughed when he began to cry, 'why did you him me in my beautiful face', he screamed"

"What beautiful face of his, it's more like a mole hill."

"Now, now Ciel, be polite your British aristocracy remember, I know your so much better than everyone but there is no need to show it."

"Well, if I don't show my bastard side then how am I to scare the crap out of the criminal underworld."

"Well, you can be a bastard when you are working on tasks set by the queen but when you're not, please can you be a bit nicer."

"Ok, Sebastian" Ciel sighed as he kissed me again. He then continued to unbutton the rest of my shirt, "Sebastian", Ciel murmured as he ran his hand down my chest. "Please continue with the tale."

"Right,

_**So you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free but now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me**_

Anyway, I firmly told him that I never wanted to see him again and if he set foot in the manor I wouldn't hesitate to kill him."

"Even if it meant that we would have completed our contract." Ciel said.

"Yes, even if it meant we would complete our contract.

_**Go on now go, walk out the door, just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome any more, weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, did you think I'd crumble, did you think I would lay down and die?**_

But I didn't want to have to take your soul, but Grell kept coming to pester me, I had to kill him, I didn't have a choice."

"So you killed him?" Ciel asked he sounded confused.

"Yes I killed him, William wasn't happy but then he couldn't do much to stop me."

"So in the dream you ate my soul. Was it delicious?"

"Um….

_**Oh no not I, I will survive, oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive , I've got all my life to live and all my love to give, I will survive. I will survive.**_

No I did not eat your soul. I became too attached to you, I wanted you too much, I could never kill you, just like earlier, I wanted you too much." Ciel just stared at me,

"Dreams do come true then", Ciel whispered.

"What do you mean by that Ciel?"

"Well I have always dreamed that you would confess your love to me", I smiled; Ciel pulled me to the floor…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own the lyrics to the song

(Point of view of Ciel again)

I pulled Sebastian to the floor and climbed on top of him.

"So Ciel, how much do you love me" Sebastian asked.

"Well that is a stupid question isn't it Sebastian, you know how much I love you."

"How much then", Sebastian wasn't giving up, he intended to get the truth from me whether I liked it or not, even though I had already told him, maybe it was that he needed me to re-affirm my love for him. "Ciel, you said that you have always dreamed that I would confess my love for you, so how long have you felt that way."

"Well Sebastian, there is nothing that can even relate to how much I love you, and well since I really met you, I had a feeling that although I loved Lizzie I was also in love with someone else" I kind of hoped that Sebastian wasn't having second thoughts as to not taking my soul, I know I love him, but there was no need for him to turn me into a demon, but then I guess that true love does weird things to people, even if it is between two guys.

"Right then, let me give you a token of my love", I thought for a second at what he might do, but before he was able to do anything the door to the drawing room flew open with an almighty crash, the whole manor shook as a reaction to the pest. Then a figure walked through the door which was hanging off its hinges, teetering as Grell walked into the room.

"Well what a disappointment I seemed to have walked into." Grell said walking over to me he pulled me off of Sebastian leaving me in a heap on the floor, Grell held out his hand for Sebastian to help him up. Sebastian dismissed the assistance and stood up on his own accord, he then picked me up off the floor.

"What is it you want Grell, can't you see that I am busy." Sebastian said impatiently, hoping that this pest would leave us be, but no Grell wouldn't budge from where he was stood.

"Yeah I could see that you was busy, working with that brat." Grell raised an eyebrow as he said this, he obviously wasn't happy with the fact that Sebastian was doing something with me that he wanted Sebastian to do with him. "Batty can I ask you something, well not ask, wait, I am demanding this."

"Grell, you are not going to even attempt to kill me." I replied, Grell looked at me rather confused, I don't think he realised that he wasn't the only other non-human in the room besides Sebastian, I mean I don't think he realised that I was a demon, not like it bothered me, what was bothering me was the fact that he wouldn't leave me and Sebastian alone.

"Well little Earl, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the demon in this room." Grell was always like that, I just sometimes wished that Sebastian had killed him, I sometimes wished that William hadn't come and interrupted in that ally, I wish that Sebastian had killed Grell with his cherished reaper scythe and most of all at this moment in time, I wished that the part in Sebastian's dream where he killed Grell was true or was going to become the truth.

"Grell you do realise that there are two demons in this room." Grell looked at me and then at Sebastian with a rather confused face. Grell walked around the room, looking in the cupboards, just to see if there was another demon around, the thick twat, didn't even look at me, I mean it is quite obvious, I hadn't changed back into human wear, so telling that I was a demon should have been child's play but then I suppose that is what you get from a vile, twisted, sadistic killer such as Grell, 'killer' reference as to 'Jack the Ripper', as well as him being slightly obsessed with my Sebastian. Anyway, I decided to shake the atmosphere up.

"Sebastian, can you put me down." Sebastian did as I asked, Grell just looked at him then continued to look behind the books, that was going to take him some time, I mean there is over 100 in the drawing room alone and about 1000 at least in the library, but Grell knowing him would come back and say that he had access to more books, well just because he has access to the Grim Reaper library, where they store all the cinematic records. I walked over to the light switch which was by the door, I sighed. "Sebastian, I think we will be, needing to fix this door in the morning, I think that Finny should be able to fix this without breaking it." I sometimes feel sorry for Finny, what am I saying, have I gone soft all of a sudden, but yeah I do kind of feel sorry for him, well because it must be hard to control that super-human strength of his. So anyway back to me shaking up the atmosphere, I decided to flick off the lights, well I wouldn't say 'flick' it was more like cause a draft to blow out the candles. Whilst Grell had his back to me, 'accidently' knocked the door off and this caused the candles to blow out. The result I must admit was funny to say the least. Grell screeched like the little girl that he is and hid behind Sebastian, gripping his shoulder so that the 'omen' wouldn't harm him.

"Is that the other demon doing that", Grell said quaking in his boots, it was funny because what Sebastian and I call common sense hadn't kicked in with Grell and well he hasn't switched on as to the fact that I am a demon. "Wait where is Ciel; the other demon will take his soul, if it is that precious." Sebastian smirked, as he brought Grell in front of him, Grell must have thought that it was his lucky day, and then tripping him over so that he fell on the floor, now Grell would have put up a fight but since he is obsessed with Sebastian he was too busy staring at him.

"Ciel will be fine, I assure you of that", Sebastian said, Grell grabbed him around an ankle, trying to prevent Sebastian from walking off.

"Batty don't leave me, I don't want you to leave me", Grell moaned, Sebastian simply just placed his free foot on Grell's had and put all his demon weight onto it, Grell flinched. "Ouch, why did you do that?" he screamed, through the cracking of some of the bones in his wrist, don't worry he will be fine in a couple of days, well I assume a couple of days, when Sebastian beat the shot out of him when we, well I say we, I mean Sebastian was fighting 'Jack the Ripper' he was fine a few days after that, so this should be no different. Anyway Sebastian then walked away from Grell towards where I was standing; well Grell couldn't see where we were so that was an added bonus.

"He did that because he doesn't love you love you in the same way that you like him, he loves Ciel and nothing is going to change that", it feels weird talking about myself in third person, but then this game was too much fun not to participate in, so I continued the charade, well not a total charade, just the talking about myself in third person part. A new sound echoed through the darkness, it was the sound of someone walking in heels across the wooden floor, or a table, either or, Grell couldn't tell so I was happy. By the way, the person in the heels, was me, just to let you know of course, well although it could have been Sebastian, but then Grell wouldn't know that so either one of us would have still made him quake in his boots, well all I could here, other than my heels, was the sound of someone's heels quivering, so I instantly knew it was Grell, I mean what other guy, apart from Sebastian and I, would wear heels, and Grell only does so because he is convinced that he is a girl, which reminds me to tell William to get Grell some professional help.

"Batty what is that?" Grell screeched out of fright.

"That Grell is the other Demon" Sebastian chuckled to himself after replying to Grell.

"What do you mean the other demon, you're having me on, there is no other demon in this room." Grell was both scared and confused.

"He means Grell that in this room there are three people. Two of whom are demons and the third is a Grim Reaper who stinks of fright." I hoped that saying that there was three people in the room was enough to turn that common sense function on in his brain, maybe it would jilt him into realising that I was a demon, well like I said earlier, it wouldn't bother me if he didn't realise it, I just want to laugh at his face when he realises that I am a demon, then I just want him out of the house, and maybe for Sebastian to kill him.

"Batty are you joking with me?"

"I assure you Grell that neither of us are joking with you, and call me 'Batty' one more time and I will rearrange your face." Sebastian lit the candles within the room using a long pole with a candle on the end, Grell sighed when light came back into the room and then continued to search for another demon. I was sat on the table in full demon wear and well my wings were on show, so I don't see how he couldn't see that I was a demon. Grell just continued to look under everything. Sebastian sat on the table and moved me so that I was 'sat' on his lap, well I was more like knelt, but that doesn't matter.

"Soooo Sebastian (over emphasis of the 'Sebastian' part) where is this other demon", Grell turned around and looked me up and down. "No, No, No, this isn't happening."

"Sorry Grell but it is", I replied, finally common sense had kicked in, well it probably wasn't common sense but then again we all know that Grell lacks that.

"Batty, you turned this rich brat into a demon." Sebastian went to move to hit Grell at the 'Batty' remark, but I stopped him.

"Sebastian he is not worth it, he's jealous because you chose me over him."

"I guess you're right Ciel." Sebastian replied, before proceeding to kiss me, "So Ciel, master, what would you like me to do with this trash."

"Nothing at the moment, let's just continue with what we are doing, it will annoy him", I whispered to Sebastian. He nodded and proceeded to kiss me again, but I decided to take it one step further I pushed him back so that he was laid on the table, I then lay on top of him. "Sebastian, are you comfortable with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be, I want this just as much as you do." Grell rolled his eyes.

"Come now Sebastian, why do you have to do that with that brat." Grell was getting annoyed.

"Why not, Grell, we both want it, so I don't see what's wrong with it."

"You don't see what's wrong with it Sebastian", Grell was furious at the reply Sebastian gave. "It's immoral!"

"Says the guy who is also in love with my lover and the guy who wants to have his kids", I replied after chuckling to myself, the hypocrite, maybe he should learn to think before he talks, because he might find that a lot of what me and Sebastian do or intend to do is immoral and the same as what he would want to do with Sebastian.

"But, but, Sebastian, we were made for each other, you and that brat can't go together." Grell pleaded with Sebastian to make him turn away from me and fall for him.

"And why not." Sebastian asked giving Grell a slight smirk, as he sat up with me still on him.

"Because, since when does a thirteen-year-old deserve someone like you." Grell had bitten off more than he could chew; I stood up and ran over to him landing a punch in his face. "Hey you bastard there was no need to do that, since when have you had my permission to do that, the only person who can throw anything at me, but most definitely himself is 'Batty'", Sebastian decided that he was unable to control his anger any more.

"Grell, get out of this abode now, before I decide to kill you, I don't care what the consequences are, leave before I kill you." My face beamed, was it that the dream was coming true, well Sebastian's dream. Sebastian's face seethed with anger, he never listens to Grell but now it seems that Grell had really pissed off Sebastian.

"Well, Earl Phantomhive, this is your home, do you want me to leave?"

"I, agree with Sebastian, you should leave." I replied to Grell's stupid question.

"Ciel, so now you take orders from Batty, isn't that backwards."

"Grell listen and listen good, I am only going to say this once, Sebastian is my butler and my lover, nothing is going to change that, Sebastian is an extension of myself, and since I am the Lord of my castle I declare that Sebastian has the authority to tell people what to do and when to do it, which includes ordering pests to leave. Now leave before I decide to kill you or even worse, tell the authorities who was behind the 'Jack the Ripper' murders, I can leave my aunts name out of it, but you, you will take the fall for it, and well let's not hope that we will hear your neck crack."

"But Earl, even if you did tell the authorities of me, there are two things that you are forgetting, 1) I am a grim reaper, I don't answer to the laws of man, and 2) I am insane, you of all people should know that."

"Well then Grell Sutcliff, if you are insane then you should be in a mental hospital, and not walking the streets." I chuckled to myself.

"Batty, help me Ciel is being a bastard to me."

"Grell why should I help you, I don't think you understand my position here."

"What position?" Grell was rather confused.

"First and foremost, I am one hell of a butler, I belong to Earl Phantomhive, I am contractually obligated to Earl Phantomhive, I am his and his alone, and I do not answer to the orders of others I only answer to the orders of him. And secondly if I am not mistaken Ciel and I are in an 'unofficial' relationship, so well yeah, that increases the significance of the first point." Grell shook his head in disgust.

"Batty, you're going to throw away what you could have to be with that brat," Grell still pleading for Sebastian to go with him, but his efforts would just be wasted, when Sebastian gets something on his mind nothing will make him change that.

"Grell why should I be throwing away something that wasn't there in the first place, and never will be there, I belong to Ciel Phantomhive, my whole body, right down to the last hair on the top of my head." I just sat there chuckling to myself; it was like the fight in the ally all over again, but a lot less violence.

"Reaper Sutcliff, I think it is best if you do go." Another person walked into the room, "They don't want you here, and well it is not best to be socialising with these people."

"But William, you know how much I love Batty, why can't we be together."

"Because Grell, he obviously doesn't love you." William replied quite forcefully. "Grell, you are needed back at the Library; by the way, you need to do your job." Grell reluctantly left Sebastian and I alone, to pick up where we left off, well I don't care if it was immoral or not, and well to Lizzie I was dead anyway, there is no way that she could ever love me with how I am now.

(Grim Reaper Library)

"William why won't he take any notice of me am I invisible."

"Grell, he can see you as clear as day. He just chooses to ignore you."

"But why, why does he ignore me." William buried his head in his hands.

"Here we go again" William sighed, "Grell I do not have time to listen to you anymore." Grell disappears back to earth.

(Grell is now stalking Sebastian)

(Grell's point of view)

"Batty, oh Batty, come to Grelly

**If I, I get to know your name, Well if I, could trace your private number, baby**

You know you want to." Sebastian shuddered at the sound of my voice, I obviously had nothing better to do with my time, than to stalk my lover, well, even if he wouldn't class me as his lover, he certainly was mine. Oh I can think of it now, little mini Sebastian's and Grell's running about, the little reapers and demons, or demon-reapers whatever you would call our offspring.

"Grell", Sebastian called me from the window of Ciel's estate, it must have been my lucky day. Maybe he was going to tell me that he loves me. I went over to the window where I was met by a punch in the face. "Grell, get off the estate before I kill you"

"Come on Batty, you know you love it."

"No Grell no I don't, don't even imply that."

"But Sebastian, you would love a young earl in that sense though wouldn't you

**All I know is that to me, You look like you're lots of fun, Open up your lovin' arms, I want some, want some**

So you can't say that you don't love a guy, because you do, now come on and give me a hug."

"Yes Grell, I do love Ciel you know that, and anyway, it is forbidden for a demon to fall in love with a reaper, and no I will not hug you."

"But Batty. Isn't it forbidden for a demon to fall in love with a human?"

"It might be, but then I am a demon, we break rules all the time and well I can think of a grim reaper who would be very annoyed with you."

"Why would William be annoyed with me, I'm not giving up on you,

**I set my sights on you, And no one else will do, And I, I've got to have my way now, baby **

Mark my words Batty I will make you mine, even if I am banished from being a reaper, you will be mine,"

"Not if I kill you first."

"Oh, getting frisky are we." Sebastian rolled his eyes at me.

"Not on your life Grell, remember I am a demon, and if Ciel orders me to kill you I will."

"No you won't, you know you want me too much.

**All I know is that to me, You look like you're having fun, Open up your lovin' arms, Watch out here I come**

You want to get in a relationship the with red headed reaper that is moi"

"I think you better think again Grell", it was Ciel the brat that I would just love to kill.

"Oh hello little Earl,

**You spin me right round, baby, Right round like a record, baby, Right round round round, You spin me right round, baby, Right round like a record, baby, Right round round round**

Just talking to your butler, that's all."

"Are you sure Grell because from here, it looks like your, what is it called Sebastian, 'hitting' on him"

"That's correct Ciel", Sebastian replied "and yes he is."

"Well Sebastian, you have my permission to kill him."

"Now, Ciel be nice there is no need to kill him, just rough him up a little, starting with his face"

"No, don't touch the face", I replied talking a few steps back.

"Grell I'm joking with you", Ciel said, "come here." Sebastian looked at Ciel and smirked.

"What are you going to do?

**I got to be your friend now, baby, And I would like to move in just a little bit closer All I know is that to me, You look like you're lots of fun, Open up your lovin' arms**

"I'm not coming over if you're going to do something bad."

"It's nothing bad" Ciel said climbing out of the window, and walking towards me, "Come on Grell, I promise."

"Ciel, are you sure it's ok."

"Yes Grell, I am a demon, I can't lie."

"Says who"

"Sebastian, he ordered me not to."

"How does that work?"

"Grell", Sebastian began, "the contract has changed, I am no longer just his butler.

"Ah ok" I replied, Ciel continued to walk over towards me, I took his word for it and let him approach me, what happened next I was most unprepared for,

**Watch out, here I come You spin me right round, baby, Right round like a record, baby, Right round round round, You spin me right round, baby, Right round like a record, baby, Right round round round**

Ciel continued to walk over to me, "So Ciel what is it you want."

"Patience Grell, patience, you will find out soon" Ciel stood next to me and began to run his hand through my hair, "Do you like that", Ciel chuckled.

"Yeah, it isn't too bad, but what does Sebastian think"

"Oh don't worry about him, I am the boss, I can have who I want when I want." Ciel stood on his tip-toes and began to kiss me, I felt my hands run through his hair, it felt good I just wished it was Batty. Just then I felt a small sharp object was forced against my skin, it was a knife, Ciel parted his lips from mine, "Now, Grell leave my estate before I decide to plunge this into you."

"You bastard, Sebastian, save me from this brat,

**I want your love, I want your love, All I know is that to me, You look like you're lots of fun, Open up your lovin' arms, Watch out, here I come**

You know you love me."

"Grell I don't love you, but…"

"But what Sebastian"

"Ciel, come here, you know you can do so much better than him",

"I know", Ciel ran back towards the window where Sebastian helped him back inside where they kissed.

"Ciel you liar,

**You spin me right round, baby, Right round like a record, baby, Right round round round, You spin me right round, baby, Right round like a record, baby, Right round round round**

Sebastian. I thought you ordered him not to lie."

"Grell you have been duped, Ciel did lie, he's a demon, we break rules."

"Wait, wait, wait, something is coming into mind. I can't ever imagine Ciel breaking rules. I tried to imagine that but I couldn't.

"What do you think I do as the Queens Guard Dog."

"Yeah, true,

**I want your love, I want your love, You spin me right round, baby, Right round like a record, baby, Right round round round, You spin me right round, baby, Right round like a record, baby, Right round round round**

Still Batty give me a chance, or I will."

"Or you will what Grell" Sebastian was getting annoyed.

"Or I will kill Ciel."

"Will you now Grell, you kill him, I kill you. That's how it works."

"So, if I don't kill him, will you get with me."

"Not on your life Grell, not on your life."

"But Batty,

**You spin me right round, baby, Right round like a record, baby, Right round round round, You spin me right round, baby, Right round like a record, baby, Right round round round**

Come on, you know how much I love you."

"Sebastian" Ciel interrupted me, "Just give him what he deserves, then we can get back to what we was doing."

"Yes master", Sebastian beckoned me over again and yes idiotic I went over, I ended up being punched in the face again.

"Oww", I moaned as I stumbled backwards, "there was no need for that was there

**You spin me right round, baby, Right round like a record, baby, Right round round round, You spin me right round, baby, Right round like a record, baby, Right round round round**

I LOVE YOU SEBASTIAN, I can't help it."

"Well try to Grell," it was William; I guess he figured out what was going on. "Come on back to the library you have work to do and I repeat, don't go near Ciel and Sebastian, or Lizzie for that matter, or I will kill you myself." I decided to do what William said, I value my life too much for now, but I swear I will get Sebastian for myself if it is the last thing I do.

(Back to Ciel's point of View)

Well Grell disappeared back to reaper central and well I got to be alone with Sebastian again, but something was still eating at me, it was about Lizzie, I thought that I was dead to her, but whether she thought that was a different matter, Sebastian noticed this and well I wasn't surprised what he said,

"Master, don't think that, I'm sure that Lizzie will love you for who you are."


End file.
